Ameagari After the Rain
by Nightly Halo
Summary: His 3 yrs is up Jiraiya ditched him in the middle of a forest for solitary training and to add to all that it starts to rain! Just when things couldn’t get any worse, he runs into the exact thing he’s been trying to avoid! DeiNaru! BETAed by Kyuunarusaku
1. Chapter 1

**Ameagari… – After the Rain…**

**(DeiNaru)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I tried buying Naruto from Kishimoto Masashi but he looked at me with a skeptical expression and muttered something about fangirls/guys before walking back into his house…

**Warning: **Yaoi, shounen-ai, language, smutty-ness D

**Summary:** His 3 yrs is almost up Jiraiya ditched him in the middle of a forest for 'solitary training' and to add to all that it starts to rain! Just when things couldn't get any worse, he runs into the exact thing he's been trying to avoid! DeiNaru

---------------------

_…thinking…_

…_Kyuubi talking to Naruto…_

"Talking"

---Point of view change---

time skip by how much I write

If there's a word you don't know, chances are it's in the story dictionary. So look, lol.

-----------------------

* * *

Ameagari Dictionary

**C1, C2, C3, and C4:** These are Deidara's clay (artistic) bombs. C stands for chakra. C1 is the weakest, and it builds up to C4.

**Un: **just something Deidara always says at the end of his sentences. In the English series, it's 'hmph' or 'yeah' (depending on the translators and subbing). It's kind of like Hiei's 'hn' (From Yu-Yu Hakusho)

**Kami:** He is like the god of spirits. More like a 'mother nature' thing then anything else.

**'san': **is a form of respect for someone. It shows in this situation that Naruto acknowledges the fact that Deidara is stronger then him. It's the same case with Deidara calling Sasori, 'Sasori-danna'

**Nani:** what

**Oi:** Just a form of a sigh

* * *

Chapter One 

"Gah! I can't believe Ero-sennin!" A black and orange blur jumped from tree to tree in the dense forest. "He ditched me! Again! How can I become strong if he leaves me out in the middle of a fucking forest for months at a time!?"

Uzumaki Naruto was beyond mad, no, he was livid. His current sensei, the infamous legendary Sennin, Jiraiya, had once again left him to train on his own. Not that Naruto minded being left alone to train mind you; he has gotten better at it. No, he just wished that for once in his life-

"Why doesn't he tell me before he leaves!" the young Kyuubi container screamed in frustration.

As Naruto started to calm down, his angry running pace simmered down as well.

'_No need getting annoyed and giving away my location to possible enemy's. Might as well find a place to camp for the night.'_

As the blonde walked at a leisurely pace, looking for a decent cave or tree to sleep in, he was completely unaware of another man, not far off, fairing just as bad as Naruto himself.

------------------------------

"Stupid Tobi just had to go and get lost didn't he? Right in the middle of battle, un!" A man, looking to be around 19-21 years angrily walked through the dense forest. His black cloak with red clouds swayed gently as his body moved with perfected silence. "When I find that little runt I'm going to blow him up with a C3, un!"

As the fuming green-eyed missing-nin continued walking through the forest and complaining about his teammate, dark clouds started to gather in the sky.

"And to top it all off, it's going to rain, un!" Deidara made his way towards the bottom of a cliff. With relaxed steps, he went inside the cave and sat towards the back. Watching as rain drops began to fall. "Guess I should wait it out then, un."

------------------------------

Ocean blue orbs glanced at the darkening sky. The clouds seemed to be moving mockingly as they danced across the endless horizon. Grey blended with white until all turned a coal colour, completely enveloping the clear blue patches of sky. Then a drop fell…two, four, eight; Naruto silently cursed his bad luck and darted through the woods looking for a place to stay the night. He silently thanked Kami as he darted off towards a small opening, he saw in a rock wall. Just in time, he passed through the entrance, only being slightly wet. He looked behind him to see that it had now started to pour. The Kyuubi container closed his eyes and listened to the sound for a minute, letting his animal instincts take over. The rain calmed him, he looked back over to the cave and started to walk deeper, less the rain happened to get worse.

------------------------------

Deidara picked up his head from his resting position and looked towards the entrance of the cave.

'_Someone's here…it's the Kyuubi container…great…just great. Now I will have to fight, un. Maybe he'll wait till the rain is gone…'_

Naruto kept walking into the cave, but stopped suddenly when he sensed the foreign chakra. "Who's there?"

'Damn it…' Deidara thought to himself. He got up and dusted himself off before standing up. Due to the dankness of the cave though, Naruto could only make out the shape of another body.

"Who are you...?" The Kyuubi container questioned.

"Who would have thought, of all people, I'd run into you, un."

Naruto quickly jumped back a few paces while pulling out a kunai. "You're Deidara! You tried to kill Gaara! What do you want?" Naruto glared at the figure. He could now faintly make out the design of the Akatsuki cloak. Black with crimson clouds. He could already feel the adrenalin starting to pour through his veins. Slowly seeping out as the demon inside him stirred slightly, raking his claws against the bottom of the cage.

"Relax Naruto-kun. I'm not here to fight, un."

"Then what are you doing here?" He asked, slightly lowering his weapon.

"Isn't it obvious?" the other blonde sarcastically remarked. "I don't necessarily plan on getting pneumonia un."

"O-oh…ehehehe…" Naruto blushed slightly in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his neck. Quickly though, realizing that he was letting his friendly nature get the best of him, he stared back at the Akatsuki member, skeptical about not fighting someone that is supposed to be his enemy.

"Naruto." This time, the voice did not come 5 meters from in front of him, but instead the voice was right next to his ear. So close that he could feel the hair on his neck stand up as the warm hair ghosted over his skin. "Let's make a truce for now, un."

"A-a truce?" The Jinchuuriki asked. He was still skeptical about getting 'buddy, buddy' with someone that wanted to kill him….well…part of an organization that wanted to kill him. He believed that everyone had their reasons for doing things.

"Un." The missing-nin responded. "It won't do us any good to fight here. I have no orders to capture you. And what the others don't know won't hurt them, un."

Outside the storm got worse as the wind blew up debris, and in some cases, small trees. Rain was blown into the entrance of the cave. Naruto turned around and watched as Deidara looked at the rain with something akin to envy in his eyes. "The rain…is very artistic. It can be calm, and revitalizing for the soul and life of other living things, un. But in the blink of an eye, it can turn deadly. Easily destroying the life it gave, un…"

Naruto watched to strange blonde as he whispered the words as if he weren't there. His eyes in a far off daze, almost as if he was remembering something deep from his past. Buried away for safekeeping until uprooted again by a series of strange coincidences.

"We should go deeper into the cave, Naruto-kun, un."

Naruto snapped out of his daze as he watched the retreating back of his supposed enemy. He quickly followed as Deidara calmly walked deeper into the cave.

"I was here a little while before you." He began. "This cave is not very long, but I gathered some wood and was about to start a fire until I saw you come in here, un."

Naruto was a little taken aback by his companion's happy demeanor.

'_Why is he acting so happy? Isn't he thinking of what will happen _after the rain_?'_

He nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt a pair of arms hold him in a hug. Deidara had once again silently moved behind him and was now hugging him?

"D-Deidara…what are you d-doing?"

"I'm happy you're here Naruto, un! Now I won't have to wait out the storm alone, I'll have some company, un."

At that, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. He supposed that what would happen after the rain would have to wait. It seemed that he made a new friend, in the most obscure of situations no less.

_(I was planning to end it here but I wanted it longer so I wrote more, un!)_

10 minutes

Both blondes (s...s... xD) sat next to the newly made fire.

"How long do you think this storm will last Deidara-san?"

"Hmm…by the way it's going…at least a day or two, un."

"Nani?!? At least two days!?" Naruto yelled.

"Un. It looks bad…" Deidara replied, slightly daydreaming on how they were supposed to get food if the storm didn't let up. He knew it would last more then 2 days. But he surmised that telling Naruto that would only upset the blonde and send him into a crazed panic.

"Oi…" The Kyuubi vessel leaned against the wall of the cave. "Kami…how do I get myself into these messes?" He asked no one in particular.

"Naruto, what are you doing, un?" The S-ranked criminal asked from his spot by the fire. Naruto merely opened one eye as he weakly looked at the Akatsuki member.

"What does it look like? I'm going to get some sleep...or try to anyways." He closed his eyes again but after 5 minutes, his ear twitched to the noise of slight scuffling. He slightly opened his eyes as he felt a pair of arms pull him against a strong chest.

"You'll catch a cold sleeping like that, un." The blonde shivered at the warm air that teased his ear.

"Deidara…" He leaned into the warmth of the criminal's body, forgetting all reason as he drifted off to sleep.

Outside the rain continued, soft pitter-patter of the water droplets hitting the moist earth was all that was to hear aside from the cackling of the fire. Time seemed to slow and stop in the rhythmic sounds of nature.

'_This is okay, for now…being held like this. Time can resume…__after the rain__…'_

* * *

_Thanks for reading! _

_♥Rin  
_

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so that's it for now. I plan on making this either a series or a mini-series depending on what you guys think :) so let me know, ne? (PS: If this turns into a story, I need a BETA! Arigatou gozaimasu!)

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Ameagari… – After the Rain…**

**(DeiNaru)**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **KyuuNaruSaku (my BETA) and I went to sneak Deidara and Naruto out of Kashimoto-ka's house but he caught us and threw bricks at our heads as we ran off…time for 'plan B'.

**Warning:** Yaoi, shounen-ai, language, smutty-ness D

**Summary: **His 3 years is almost up Jiraiya ditched him in the middle of a forest for 'solitary training' and to add to all that it starts to rain! Just when things couldn't get any worse, he runs into the exact thing he's been trying to avoid! DeiNaru

**A/N:** I've decided to ask a question each time I update…hopefully you guys won't mind answering :D

**What is your favourate movie?**

Personally? I have a lot. RENT, Breakfast Club, Naruto, Quest for the Holy Grail, and Queen of the Damned being some of them…

--

* * *

…_thinking…_

…_Kyuubi talking to Naruto…_

"Talking"

--Point of view change--

time skip by how much I write

If you don't know a word, look at the dictionary :

--

* * *

Ameagari Dictionary

C1, C2, C3, and C4: These are Deidara's clay (artistic) bombs. C stands for chakra. C1 is the weakest, and it builds up to C4.

Un: Just something Deidara always says at the end of his sentences. In the English series, it's 'hmph' or 'yeah'. It's kind of like Hiei's 'hn'.

Kami: He is like the god of spirits. More like a 'mother nature' thing then anything else.

'-san': A form of respect for someone. It shows in this situation that Naruto acknowledges the fact that Deidara is stronger then him. It's the same case with Deidara calling Sasori, 'Sasori-danna'.

Nani?: What?

Nuke-nin: Just another word for a missing-nin/ one who has abandoned their village.

* * *

The Kyuubi container slowly woke from his well-rested slumber. He kept his eyes closed, relishing in the warmth emanating from around him._ 'Wait a minute...warmth?'_ Naruto's eyes snapped open to take in his surroundings. A black and red spotted pillow surrounded him. He carefully looked to his side, where the warm air was lightly ghosting over his skin. He saw Deidara's peaceful face. His hard chest pushing against his back with each breath he took. _'This is a dangerous S-class missing nin? This is me being extremely stupid…but…I guess everyone has their reasons…' _

In the next moment he looked back up at the blonde's face, dragging his lingering eyes away from his soft, delicate looking lips. He came face to face with light green eyes staring curiously at him. Ocean blue orbs widened as they stared back at hazy, half-asleep emerald green ones. A light blush adorned his tan whiskered cheeks.

"D-Deidara, I-" His desperate explanation was cut off as he felt warm lips on his own.

Nothing rough. Just a soft, sweet kiss. _'He smells like clay and rain...It smells nice...'_ That was all he needed. He was hooked._ 'No, no, no, no! Bad Naruto! Bad!'_ was the last thought running though the Jinchuuriki's head before he found himself snuggling into the elder male's chest and falling back into a peaceful dream.

Naruto once again found himself waking up, but instead of finding himself in the warm embrace of a stranger, he was alone, in the cave. _'He must have left…'_ Sure enough, as he looked out it was sunny. The storm had passed. The fresh smell of rain and grass filled the air, giving it a clean, spring-y feeling.

'_I wish…he would have at least woke me up.'_

"You awake, un?"

The blonde shifted his attention to the cave entrance where he found the missing nin walking back into the cave.

"You didn't leave." He stated.

"I didn't, un."

"Why?"

The older male went silent. They stared at each other in silence until Deidara's voice finally broke it.

"I don't know."

Naruto paused, wondering if it would be a good idea for him to ask the next question forming in his head.

"Why did you kiss me?" As soon as the words left his lips he cursed himself in his head, _'Why the fuck can't I keep my thoughts to myself?!'_.

A confused expression fell across the older males face. "What are you talking about, un? I never kissed you." He ended the sentence in more of a question then a statement.

"Are you sure?"

Confusion turned to annoyance. "Yes, damnit. Why would I kiss you, un? We're only friends until we part ways, remember?"

"….yeah…sorry. Must have been a weird dream or something…" Despite the half-truth, the Kyuubi container couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed at the answer. _'It was sort of nice…maybe I__ was__ just dreaming…'_

'_It wasn't a dream, kit.'_

'_Kyuubi?'_

'_It wasn't a dream.' _The Demon repeated.

Naruto stared at the now smiling Nuke-nin waving the fruit and beckoning him to go and join the elder blonde for breakfast.

"Come on, un. I'll only save the food so long before I get hungry, Naruto, un."

As the elder male went back to inhaling the fruit, only one thought ran through Naruto's head.

'_I'm hungry…'_

Okay, two thoughts.

'_Where's Jiraiya?...'_

….I meant three. Three damnit.

'_If it wasn't a dream…why did he deny it?'_

* * *

A/N: Haha, this is a disappointing update, but an update nonetheless. So be happy :P

I have no plotline for this story whatsoever. Oh! Answer the question if you like, I'm really interested in your responses, who knows? Maybe we'll discover some cool things to check out. The question was:

**What is your favourate movie?**

Again, Huge thanks to_ KyuuNaruSaku_! My Beta! –heartheart-

* * *

**--Review Responses. Because I love all of you :D--**

**Aranel Raikou**：really? Almost all the time I see it Deidara's eyes are green…either way, I'd rather two characters not have the same eye colour, hard to describe it :D

**KyuuNaruSaku** You is officially my beta :P

**PirateCaptainBo** whoa, there's two of you…hope this update doesn't upset you too much

**keruki** aww…thanks! Here ya go :D

**RaysNekoAngelGirl** Thank you! I'm never very confident in my writing so that means a lot to me

**kitsunegyrl** You reviewed back when I first posted in 07…omg, so sorry I made you wait so long! xD This stories coming back to life!

**-Liquidfox-** Deidara is a boy. Thus, the Yaoi warning.

**Princess Teah** Lmao, Beta is a person that goes through and looks for mistakes before you post so it makes sense. Don't worry, I have one :P

**Aifos** I agree, they can be morons or really deep…hehe, I think they'd make a wonderful couple. But it's hard to write since I haven't seen many examples of DeiNaru so I'm not very good at Deidara's character. I hope I don't fuck it up xD

**Medicinal Biscuit** Yes! It should be much more popular! Of course I'll continue…very slowly…hahaha

**dragonfire04** not very soon…but an update nonetheless, ne?

**ChocohalicsAnonymus** Aren't they the cutest couple?!

**seventhSINwrath** You're one of the lucky ones…you only had to wait 5 months instead of 10! Hehehe…. :D

**SKYE desu ka** I agree, and even less tolerable DeiNaru stuff…some people just shouldn't write…ha, anyways, I hope I'll get more fans, despite my crappy updating schedule…

**xXxFallenXxXAngelsxXx** Thank you! I tried making it a bit more realistic in the second chapter. Despite what I want them to do, I tried to keep them in character more…it's hard… T-T"

Again! Thanks for all your wonderful words! I hope you'll like this story enough to put it on alert (eheh..) cuz it's starting to slowly move along…without a plot….I lost my plot bunnies! ….muu….

* * *

**Kyuunarusaku:** Hi everybody! She…she…she…UPDATED! – holds up sign that says 'gasp!' – I can't believe it…

Anyways, hope I didn't miss anything. I would answer the question, but I have a lot of favorite movies….hmmm.

**MyNightlyHalo:** Gee, thanks for the support Kyuu, I mean, don't act so suprised, geez. :P


End file.
